


Poolside

by Rythana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythana/pseuds/Rythana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks for a hook-up at Starfleet Academy's pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was inspired by a tumblr post by miss-victoria-in-the-clouds, where the idea of whether Spock should be able to swim was tossed around. I was enamored by the idea of how Vulcans would swim, and how Jim would react to seeing it. Written in one hour, no beta. See the tumblr post here: http://ow.ly/4mYdUG

Of all the places to find a casual hook-up on campus, Jim liked the Academy gym’s pool the best. It was a level playing field of bodies on display. Clean and simple.

He’d had some success with charming male and female officers with his standard approach. He usually found someone attractive, claimed the lane next to them, swam at about their speed, and then slung a pick-up line their way once they noticed him.

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t, but at least it got Jim a laugh either way.

Tonight, the pool was relatively full, but full of nothing motivating. Jim started walking to the pool’s edge, ready to simply get a good workout in. Behind him, he heard the slap of feet on the concrete. Jim surreptitiously turned to get a glance at the newcomer.

Dressed in a regulation black speedo and with a swim cap on, the guy looked a bit awkward, posture stiff. As he began a series of graceful stretches, Jim’s eyes caught on his narrow, muscled hips and pert ass.

Target acquired.

Luckily, there were only two lanes available, right next to each other. Jim dove in, setting off into a strong breaststroke. He figured he’d catch the guy on the next lap, since he was a strong swimmer and fast besides.

The stranger dove in, and Jim switched to sidestroke to watch his progress. Jim couldn’t spot him though, and so he slowed to take a better look -- movement caught his eye, but it wasn’t on the surface as Jim expected. The man was swimming powerfully along the bottom of the pool, faster than Jim thought possible. He moved like a torpedo through the water, relying almost entirely on leg propulsion, coming up for air only twice on the length of the Olympic-sized pool. Not human, Jim concluded.

At this point, Jim’s original plan to get his target’s attention was totally derailed. Fascinated, Jim knew he would have to improvise. 

He got out of the pool, keeping an eye on his target. He grabbed two towels and started drying himself. 

Just as he finished, the man clambered out of the pool, shivering visibly. Jim offered him the extra towel with a broad smile. 

The man accepted it quickly, saying, “You have my gratitude.”

Jim’s hopes shot up. “Are you you a flip-turn? Because I’m head-over-heels for you.”

The man replied, “I am not a swimming maneuver, and your feet are firmly on the ground. Your assertions are illogical.” He took off his swim cap, revealing pointed ears and slanted eyebrows.

As he strode off, Jim’s eyes lingered on the Vulcan’s silky hair and broad, tightly muscled shoulders. _Oh, it’s on,_ he thought, hoping that stopping in the sauna would prove to be logical.


End file.
